


Sand

by Ain_t_bovvered



Series: Dean's one shots Collection [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Relax - Freeform, Summer, Team Free Will, Vacations, hints of DeanX reader, summer fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ain_t_bovvered/pseuds/Ain_t_bovvered
Summary: just team free will enjoying a summer break.





	Sand

**Character:**  Dean, Sam, Castiel

 **Pairing:** none, BUT….

 **Warning:** …eeh not really

 **Genre:** just team free will enjoying a summer break.

 **a/n:** This was a request from my wife [@waywardbaby](https://tmblr.co/mmu_3NYDqYvDiNlWAWUA7JQ) since I was bored af. She asked for some of m sassy Reader and exasperated Dean. I was in need of beach and seaside feeling so here it is.

“Come on guys! We live in America for Chri- Heav- ….ugh for Pete’s sake!”

“That’s also inappropriate Y/N “ Castiel tiny amused smile.

“Oh, shut up Cass, you know what I mean. “ you said smiling back, bumping your shoulder to his.

“Y/N… we are tired, and frankly we all could use a shower to get this vampire juice off our clothes, we don’t have time to go to the beach” Dean said throwing you a glance from the driver seat.

“But it’s right there !” you gripped the seat, pointing at the incoming next driveway exit and follow it with your eyes as it passed. You huffed and fell back on your seat, arms crossed. “I don’t even know what’s the point anymore. We rarely get monsters so close to the ocean and in summer too!. Y’all always yapping about ‘sand between our toes’ this and ‘hawaiian shirts on’ that”,  you said imitating Dean’s voice, and Sam snickered “ but when the occasion is right there, you just….drive by it “

“She’s not wrong Dean”

“Cass, you too now? “

“Dean….” Sam began “it’s a little deviation ..” he winked at you from the front passenger seat “…and it’s pretty hot, maybe we could just relax and chill for a couple of hours” .

Dean threw a mean glance at his brother before looking at you and Cass through the rear mirror “…Since when do you have them all wrapped around your finger huh?”

You beamed back and wrapped your arms around his neck from behind the seat “Since I saved your asses more than a few times” you said before blowing a puff of air on the back of his neck.

“Alright, alright “ he squirmed, ticklish, gently unwrapping your hands from him “we’ll find somewhere to stop, now sat back a shut up or I’ll turn this car around “ using his Dad voice, you both tried to avoid your smile, looking out the windows.

“Cass have you ever been to the beach?”

“Yes, many eons ago , almost stopped evolution”

“what”

   


“ok, here’s the rules “ Dean began as you started to skip down the wooden path foot heading to the beach.

“ I haven’t see the sea in two years, sure Dean, I’ll follow your rules . Come on guys we don’t have a lot of sun left!” you shout starting running leaving them to unload some stuff from the car. Once the vegetation ended it opened to a wide tongue of sand and water, you halted yourself. The salty breeze coming from the ocean filled your lungs and danced on your skin and you sighed deeply while they catch up with you.

Once you were all set you looked back at your little beach camp.

You looked like a dysfunctional family at its first beach outing. No sun umbrella, no proper beach towels , no actual beach wear under your hunter’s layers and a cooler filled only with beers and green smoothies.

“Perfect “ you whispered.

“Hey hey heyi! I don’t want sand on Baby, so off with the shoes “ Dean said already cuffing his jeans pointing at his boots and socks pile.

“god you are grumpy !” you said slipping out of yours , throwing them near him, covering him in sand.

“Y/N!”

You were sitting near Sam, under a shelter made of some branches and Cass trench coat, your upper body in the shade, hugging your knees. The sun was still too hot to sunbathing without protection. Dean couldn’t care less and was already passed out.

“He’s going to get sunburned”

“yeah, that’ll teach him “ you snorted and glanced at him “Sam…can you put down that book for once and enjoy the beach?” he was in the shade too, sitting comfortably , and sipping the smoothie you couldn’t finish.

“I’m good Y/N “

“you could at least …I don’t know….shed your t-shirt? I know ….scandalous “

He smiled without looking up “I’m perfectly fine Y/N , maybe later I’ll race you to the water”

“ok ok, I’ll leave you to your book then”

You got up and searched for the angel. Your eyes found him on the rocks that adorned the little secluded beach, he had taken off his jacket as well and rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt, his tie loosened.

“Ehy Cass, fancy a swim?” you asked looking down at the water .

“Not really, I don’t think I know how to swim, never tried it….but I will not drown , I don’t breath anyway. Do you know how?, to swim I mean”

“Yeah, since I was 5 years old, I’s not a big deal, I’ll teach you next time when we’ll have more time”

“I’d like that”

You stayed together , watching the waves and enjoying the view, but after some time the sun started to hit you pretty bad.

“I’m so sweaty, I think I’ll dive in “ you said, watching down the rocks and shedding your jeans.

“you want to jump from here? Isn’t it dangerous ?” Cass asked looking somewhere else as you took off your shirt, you didn’t have a bathing suit, but underwear and bra covered the exact same things, so who cares?

“It’s not that high and the current it’s calm now, so it won’t smash me against the rocks, the shore is very close anyway” you walked to the edge and turned to look at Cass smiling

“ Don’t worry I’ll be fine, don’t tell Dean though” pinching your nose with one hand you jumped, turning mid air, thumb up.

The water hit you, the initial cold took your breath away and you paused letting the bubbles tickling your skin and enjoying the way the water muffled every sound. Kicking your legs you resurfaced, rubbing your eyes from the salt water, grinning up at Cass who was searching for you from the rocks, and started to swim back to shore. The water was indeed calm but you didn’t want to stay near the rocks more than necessary. Once your feet felt the sand underneath, you stopped and turned around and let yourself floating looking at the sky. The water covering your ears isolated your from most of the sounds and for once you actually felt at peace.

Coming out the sea you saw that Dean didn’t move and was still sleeping face down , you smiled warmly. You knew he was tired , he didn’t sleep at all last night during the stake out, warm sand and the sound of waves would knock down anyone. His back was looking a bit too red and you knew he was going to get cranky and blame his sunburn onto you.

You got closer, peering at his face you saw that he was out cold, still softly snoring, his mouth slightly opened and squashed on his forearm used as a pillow. He was still wearing his jeans even if they were ranked up to his knees , his feet buried in the sand. You looked around your little camp and saw that Sam too was asleep , book open against his chest, and his hair partially covering his face, hanging to the side.

This little trip was something you programmed days prior, when you knew the location of the nest, the boys had worked non stop for several weeks and they needed a break.

You smiled wickedly as your playful side bubbled up , you were still wet, your hair dripping salt water on the sand that clung on your wet skin. Silently you straddled Dean’s legs and bending over, you pressed your cold wet body on his hot, and probably burned, skin.

Dean woke up startled and started thrashing around, you flexed your muscles to avoid being knocked off his back.

“Son of a bitch Y/N , THAT’S FRIGGING COLD” he said breathless.

“That’s the point , you are burning yourself” you laughed as he gave up and relaxed under you.

“you are gonna paid fo- AH!” you had gathered your dripping hair and squeezed them, cold water run down his back , pooling in the curve of his lower back. That….looked …kinda hot , you thought frowning. Dean sensed your body relaxing and he used that moment to turn around.

Neither of you probably thought it through because now you were straddling a naked from waist up Dean, in just your soaked purple underwear and white bra.

White bra which now was probably see through.

Your arms shoot up to cover yourself as you blushed.

Dean had all the time to look at you and you knew he did by the way his lips curved in his stupid grin.

“….already forgiven…” he grinned, you tried to get up but he bent his knees at the same time and as your back hit them, losing balance you fell against his chest. He hissed as your cold skin touched him but he didn’t move, instead his arms circled your back, pressing you down on him.

“D-Dean…”

“Yes?” he hummed

“Can you let-let me go?”

“nope…you don’t want me to get sunburn right?” you raised your head to look at him. This is the first time you get to see him so close, your faces were just a few inch apart and your breath got caught in your throat as his eyes fell on your lips. Seconds passed between you two as you studied each other’s known features as if it was the first time, something shifted. Blushing again you used one hand to push against his chest, and sat on him, his hands sliding down your waist to the apex of your thighs, squeezing slightly. His smug smile disappeared and there was something else on his face, something you had seen him put up in bars.

The arm still covering your see through bra slid down slowly and you saw his eyes leaving your face and get dark and wide and you felt something else shift under where you were seated ,as he looked at you.

A noise caught your attention as you looked over at Sam, still asleep , the book had fell over and the wind was blowing through the pages, tossing and turning them. That was enough to snap you out your little moment and you looked down at Dean again.

You brought your hands up to your breasts and saw Dean’s eyebrow raising, smirking you squeezed them.

“Motherfuc-Y/N!” you laughed as the water trapped in the fabric washed over Dean and, free from his grip you got up and started running. Your heart beating faster, not for the run , but for the revelation you just had. How Dean looked at you, and how bad you suddenly wanted him. You’ve been friends for so many years that you actually never thought about that, and now it just hit you ….

Oh you were in big trouble….

In the commotion, Sam woke up and saw you running down the beach, barely dressed and toward Castiel on the reef, while Dean was jumping on one foot, removing his jeans.

“Wait , till I get you !” he heard him shout as he started running.

He smiled and closed the book fallen to the side, his t-shirt and Jeans covering it seconds later.

Sam reached the group in time to see you grab Castiel’s arm as you fell down into the sea, dragging him with you, Dean jumping right after. Looking down he saw you, hair in your face laughing and grabbing Cass to keep in afloat, as Dean came up from under the water, shaking his head like a wet dog.

He saw you waving a him, he waved back and took a few steps back before jumping too.

Letting your clothes, dry up by the bonfire, you were drinking beer and sharing the two packages of jerky and marshmallows, Dean had in his bag, waiting for the sun to set before hitting the road home again.

“This actually feels like a little holiday” Sam sighed, as you all looked at the sunset over the sea.

“This has been pleasant “ Castiel said as he stared at the sand slipping through his toes.

“yeah….Y/N you were right , we needed this” Dean clicked his bottle to yours, and you smiled back.

“You are all welcome. Maybe Dean, you’ll listen to me the next time I sug-“

“We are not going to Disneyland! ”

Letting TFW make the shout out…

thanks Dean.


End file.
